Ever had that Dream?
by prettiest in pink
Summary: one-shot...Ron is losing himself, can anyone help? please review (it's my first rhr fic :o)


**_Ever had that dream_****?**

You know what I mean.  That dream you remember, and yet you don't?  Ever had a dream that haunts you at the oddest times, like when you're sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room with one of your best friends sitting in front of you with her head hidden behind the over sized copy of Hogwarts, a History, which she keeps hidden under her bed?

**_Ever had that dream?_**

I know it sounds odd but that's what's been going through my head.  It's like I'm at peace in this dream, but before I can figure out why, I wake up and dream about this dream.  I've been dazing off more and more lately, my friends are getting worried.  But it isn't anything serious.  It's just a dream, that's slowly taking over more and more of me.

She looks up at me, her bushy brown hair unsuccessfully tied down with a clip.  It still flies out and frames her face even after her struggles to subdue it.

**_Ever had that dream_****?**

"You've got that look again Ron.  You should really be studying for the Potions test tomorrow instead of daydreaming about that silly dream you can't forget," her tone is harsh and she quickly returns to her book before I can make eye contact and tell her she's wrong.

You see, I can't daydream about this dream because I don't remember this dream.  All I remember is the feeling of the dream, the contentedness, the serenity.  That's what I dream about during the day, not the dream itself.  I know it's crazy, I know it's insane, but it's the truth.

I don't know exactly what it is, but something in the dream makes me happy.  Things are crazy in my life right now and the dream seems like the exact opposite.  The dream is peaceful and gives me comfort.  It's a place I want to be.  A place where I can forget all my sorrows.  Some where that my worries do not exist.****

**_Ever had that dream?_**

"Ron, I'm serious.  You've already failed three exams this week, don't make it four.  Snape is just waiting for you to slip up so he can send an owl home to your mum.  You don't want another howler Ron, remember second year?"

She's desperate; I can hear it in her voice.  But it doesn't matter; all I want is that feeling in the dream.  All I want is the peaceful life I lived to return, instead of this crazy mockery of a life I'm living right now.

She got up slowly and sat down next to me on the large maroon couch pulling my Potions book from the table and onto my lap.  Her bare skin brushed against mine causing me to shiver.

**_Ever had that dream?_**

"Ron, there isn't much on the test.  All you have to learn is how to make a sensory potion.  I know you can do it, just look at the book, please."

It was too late, I'm already looking past her, I can feel the dream.  It's stronger than before.  It is radiating towards me.  The feeling is filling me and I'm slowly getting lost in it.  The feeling of peace is stronger than ever before.

I feel hands on my cheeks that turn my face from staring off at her to looking down at the book.

"Please Ron."

I've never heard so much emotion in her voice.  It's true concern, true fear, true worry.  Not many things are true anymore, they've been replaced with lies people chose to believe.  The dream is true.

**_Ever had that dream?_**

I cant' help it.  I want to make her happy but my mind keeps going back to the dream.  To the feeling.  It's getting more and more distracting.  It's getting harder and harder to forget.

It's pounding in my head, like my heart does before quidditch matches.  But this pounding is good, it is soothing.  It's the dream.

I lean back and stare off at the ceiling.  It's taking over, the contentedness is filling me and I have no worries, no losses, no sorrows.

I feel her hands again on my cheeks.  They turned me so that I am facing her and I feel the dream again.  The throbbing of the dream in my body, in my mind, in my heart.

**_Ever had that dream?_**

"Ron, don't do this.  Don't leave me.  I know it's hard.  I know that Bill is missing, that Harry hasn't been the same since the end of last year, and that there is a war raging outside the walls of this castle, but you can't do this.  You can't leave me.  I need you."

Her voice is pure, like the dream.  And it fills me, like the dream.

I drift off to her voice, as the comfort fills me and allows me to finally fully let go.

I feel something warm and soft against his lips and I soon realize it's my dream.  The peace fills me so much so that I'm afraid I will not be able to hold it in.  It pushes away everything I am afraid of and banishes my weaknesses.  I am perfect in this dream.

I move my hands and feel someone against me.  It takes me a minute to realize that it isn't my dream that's filling me with such happiness.  It's Hermione, my best friend.

I pull away for a moment and look into her chocolate eyes, "I'm not going anywhere Mione…"

**_Ever had that dream?_**

~~*~~

sorry, i'm a sucker for sap!  Please review-it's my first hermione and ron fic!

Thanks for reading :o)


End file.
